


You Can't Leave!

by Night_Furys_Avenger1



Series: TMNT x Reader [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, TMNT, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Furys_Avenger1/pseuds/Night_Furys_Avenger1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick One-Shot that I wrote about Michelangelo and you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Leave!

**THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT TO WRITE A TMNT STORY!**

You’re in the middle of packing for your yearly family trip to (favorite place to visit). Usually you’re really excited for the week long break from the world, but this year you don’t really want to go this year. You have some idea why you feel this way, and can explain it in one word. Michelangelo.

Michelangelo, the playful, caring, mutant turtle who happened to be your best friend… and crush.

Now you, being human, know that it can’t happen. Besides, he’s already into April, your college roommate and also the reason you met the turtles at all. You paused in packing as you thought back to that fateful, yet hilarious event.

You walked into your apartment that you shared with your friend and roommate, April O'Neil. You were only there so early because your classes was cancelled for the day.

You walk into the kitchen to see a giant green… turtle?

Yup, it was a turtle. A turtle that was eating your leftover pizza.

After that is all a blur but you remember screaming, fainting, then when you woke up April had explained what had happened and how she knew them and how they became how they were today..

She says that when you screamed, Michelangelo had tried to be nice and offer an introduction while calming you down, but you in your panic and shock, could only respond by fainting.

Two days later, the turtles come back and you are calm enough to apologize and become friends. Ever since then, you had grown close to all of them. But, Michelangelo, the youngest orange mask wearing turtle, had become slightly more than a friend over the past two years.

You were snapped out of your memory by a tapping noise coming from the window.

You look over and see the outline of a green figure. You hurriedly got to the window to let him in. As you get closer, you see blue eyes, surrounded by an orange mask.

 _Speak of the devil_.

Your heart started pounding and you felt yourself start to blush but you forced it down, hopefully before he noticed.

As you let him in, you notice that there is a slight blush to his face too, barely noticeable due to his green skin but still there.

“Hey (y/n)! I just got the newest (favorite video game) so I thought that we could go play it! What is this?” He forgets all about the game once he notices your open suitcase filled with clothes.

“I’m going away for a week with my family to (favorite vacation place).

“WHAT?!”

“Yea, I told Raph to tell you guys, I saw him yesterday and asked him if he would. I guess he didn’t then based on your reaction?” You say confused.

“No! But i’m going to ask him why.” He says angrily before heading towards the window and leaving.

“…what just happened?” You ask your empty room.

**TIME SKIP TO A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

You had finished packing and was watching your favorite TV show when you heard another knock on your window.

You went over and saw Michelangelo again, only he was bloody and bruised.

“Oh my-” you breathed out before opening the window and pulling him in.

“I fought Raph.” He said before you could speak.

You sighed, nodded, and tugged him into your bathroom before you pushed him down onto the toilet seat and demanded for him to stay still before turning to get the first aid kit that was below the sink.

When you stood up and started to turn around, you saw him staring at you.

“What?” You asked him blushing slightly..

“It’s nothing.” He said looking away, but you simply grab his chin gently and make him face you again. He sighs before looking into your eyes and speaking.

“You’re just so pretty and you actually go through all this trouble to take care of me when nobody else would do that. Not even Donnie does until I go to him. But you… you just drag me here and take care of me without a second thought. That really makes me happy and I’m just really thankful that you actually care about me.” You’re shocked. Did he think that you didn’t care about him before?

“Of course I care about you! I lo-” You stopped yourself before you could finish the sentence that would change your relationship forever. You just weren’t sure whether or not it would be a good or bad change.

“What?” He breathed looking at you with a slightly dazed and hopeful look in his eyes..

“It’s nothing. Just forget I said anything. You’re done anyways.” You quickly said before packing up the materials and exiting the bathroom. But before you could walk all the way out of the bathroom, you felt Mikey’s hand gently grasp yours and you stopped in your tracks..

“I’m not forgetting or letting this go, not this time. This is important. (y/n), I need an honest answer right now. How do you feel about me?” He asked, the most serious you had ever heard him.

You sighed and looked away from him before whispering; “I love you.”

It was silent for a moment and you felt your heart plummet before he pulled you into his arms, making your heart stop before it started to pound. You felt his arms wrap around you before spoke.

“That’s good because I feel the same way.” He said, before kissing the top of your head.

You slowly pulled away from him to look into his eyes and ask “Really?” while your voice cracked towards the end.

He laughed slightly before you were in his arms again.

You hear him whisper out “Really.”

You stayed like that, in the middle of the bathroom with you in his arms until the moment was ruined when Mikey spoke; “You know you can’t leave me now, right? You have to stay here forever.”

“It’s only for a week!” You said slightly pulling away from him, laughing.

“That’s still too long.” He muttered before shutting you up with a kiss..


End file.
